1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for producing RFID labels configured to produce a RFID label provided with a RFID circuit element capable of transmission and reception of information with outside, a cartridge for including at least a RFID tag used for that, and a RFID label manufacturing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) system is already known in which a RFID label is provided on an article to be managed and information held therein is read contactlessly for article management.
In this system, the RFID circuit element provided at a RFID tag includes an IC circuit part storing predetermined RFID tag information and an antenna connected to the IC circuit part and transmitting/receiving information, and even if the RFID tag is stained or arranged in a hidden position, an access can be made from the side of the reader/writer to the RFID tag information of the IC circuit part (information reading/writing), and practical use in various fields has been widely promoted.
Examples of such a RFID tag include the one described in JP, A, 2000-339422, for example. In the RFID tag according to this related art, two sets of a RFID circuit element including an IC circuit part (semiconductor chip) storing information on an object and an antenna for information transmission and reception are provided, and operating frequencies of an antenna (the first antenna) of one of the RFID circuit elements and an antenna (the second antenna) of the other RFID circuit element are made different. By the arrangement, even if distances to the plurality of RFID tags are different from each other, for example, communication reliability can be improved.